Kelly Wainwright
Kelly Wainwright is Gustavo's assistant and a talent scout. She is much more even-tempered and friendly, compared to Gustavo and is very honest. She frequently says something nice especially when the boys are up to something. As stated by Gustavo and everyone else we learn she is a horrible liar. She always pressures Gustavo into saying something nice to the boys although most of the time it fails. Kelly is very friendly and she uses a phone to contact the boys or Gustavo. She became a main character in Season 2. She is portrayed by Tanya Chisholm. Personality Her character can be described as someone who is not easily intimidated. This character trait is always on display because she spends almost every day with four teenage guys and one Gustavo. She is not usually daunted by Gustavo's bad temper and sometimes yells at him to prove her point or make him see sense. In Big Time Love Song Gustavo says that her yelling has improved. She often plays a mediatorial role between Gustavo and the guys. The guys like to go to her to stop some of Gustavo's unreasonable actions towards them. In Big Time Songwriters the guys immediately hide behind her when Gustavo returns from the "Palm Woods Spa" looking like a monster. In Big Time Girl Group the guys confronted her about the new girl group before talking to Gustavo about it. She is the only character that fully understands Gustavo as seen in Big Time Mansion where she explained to Gustavo why he was no longer so interested in the Windmills. In Big Time Terror it was also through Kelly that we find out a little bit about Gustavo's childhood. She sometimes plays the role of a Mom or Big Sister to the guys in some insignificant ways. For instance she even threatened to break all of Gustavo's music awards if the girl he hired ended up breaking Carlos' heart (which also indicated that Carlos may be her favorite out of the four guys). She sometimes parents them a little. For example in Big Time Jobs she tells them along with Gustavo that they need to shape up and get jobs as a normal mom would. She took James to the Hospital when he was continuously sneezing and later revealed to have an allergic reaction to Baracuda Man Spray in Big Time Love Song. In Big Time Audition she placed fruit water in the Sound Booth for the guys just in case their mouths got dry. She also advised the guys about The Jennifers by telling them that they won't go for them until they're famous. She is generally very supportive of the guys and always has a wide grin on her face whenever they sing. Although she can occasionally get frustrated with some of their antics, she cares about them very much. Occasionally Kelly sometimes hits Gustavo in the arm or pulls him aside to have a little talk with him because he's either saying something mean or hurtful or she disagrees with what Gustavo is doing to the boys or Roque Records. In Big Time Demos she ate the most bananas which shows that she really likes bananas. Her mere presence establishes stability in Rocque Records. Without her Gustavo may have murdered the guys a long time ago. She is often shown at the Palm Woods either to get the guys to Rocque Records or to bring them news about their recent successes or problems. As seen in Big Time Jobs she always signs a Check to Mr. Bitters when the guys break something. She always has something reasonable to say although she is not always right as seen in Big Time Songwriters where she continually stated that fighting is the worst way to write a song and the fact was in the end in reverse of everything she said. Relationships 'Gustavo' Gustavo is Kelly's boss. She is his assistant at work and basically in life. Kelly is extremely helpful towards Gustavo. Along with being his assistant she is also his friend. They know a lot about each other. In Big Time Terror she tells Kendall and James that Gustavo wasn't really able to play as a child; his mom forced him to stay home and play the piano all day. Also in Big Time Audition she mentions that with his blood pressure Gustavo is able to produce. Gustavo trusts her with many of his issues and she always helps him out. 'Carlos' Out of all the guys in the band Kelly seems to be the fondest of Carlos. In multiple episodes she has complimented him and asked him for help. Kelly considers Carlos sweet and honest. In Big Time Girlfriends Kelly calls Carlos a sweet boy. She also tells Gustavo that she will break all of his music awards if Sasha the actress Gustavo hired breaks Carlos' heart. In Big Time Returns she tells Carlos that he is the most honest boy she knows. Basically Kelly seems to like Carlos' personality. 'Logan' Logan and Kelly usually get along due to Logan being the smartest of the group. When the other boys make a mess they usually ended up supporting each other to find a way out of the mess. 'Kendall' TBA 'James' TBA Notes She is the opposite of Gustavo (as she is very sympathetic and forces Gustavo to do good things) but at the same time she can sometimes be violent. Kelly's a bad liar as well seen in Big Time Bad Boy. Kelly does a good job with her job but she is like Gustavo at times. Trivia *She has a black belt in karate as revealed in Big Time Break-Up. *She is a horrible liar as seen in Big Time Bad Boy. *According to Gustavo she's improved in shouting. *Kelly is actually a good singer as we see her a couple of times sing in the front of the BTR and Gustavo *She usually wears high heels. *Kelly is very calm and collected when she helps Gustavo keep control of his actions acting as his voice of reason (most of the time). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Major Characters